House-Sitting
by tempest-storm
Summary: T.K. has just been through a rough break up. Matt asks his little brother to look after his place for awhile. Things get a little heated. T.K./? Yaoi. Don't like do not read.
1. Chapter One

******Dedicated to Fletty**

* * *

**House-Sitting**

* * *

T.K. looked around Matt's penthouse apartment and shook his head in amazement. Beautiful views surrounded him on 3 sides with enormous bay windows and a sliding glass door. The balcony followed the length of the windows and made a great little entertaining area for the blonde singer. A minimalist approach with the furniture made the place look even larger than it already was. Matt's neat freak attitude to cleaning meant the apartment was absolutely pristine - more like a show house than someone's home.

Matt's best friend, Tai, had given him a house warming gift that was determined to change this. A little ball of fur leapt onto his shoulder purring madly.

"Hello Fang."" T.K. said scratching the cat under his chin. The little black bundle of mischief rubbed his face affectionately against his before jumping down to chase an imaginary dust bunny.

Matt's band the Teenage Wolves had gone mainstream and were just about to go on tour. Matt had asked him to look after the apartment and White Fang (Tai's idea of a joke) while he was away for the next 6 months. The offer couldn't have come at a better time after a massive row with his now ex boyfriend. Having to move back in with his mother was not something he had wanted to willingly do.

The sound of his phone cut off the increasingly dark thoughts that were beginning to surface. "Hello?" he said shortly.

"_Did you get in ok?"_ Matt's voice resonated down the phone.

"Yeah. Got the meet and great from Fang." he replied with a shrug. He dumped his bag on the floor and wandered over to the couch. With a small sigh he flopped onto it.

"_Look I forgot to put on the list that Fang only gets wet food once a week. He gets ½ a cup of biscuits twice a day. His toys are in a box in the laundry. I give them to him just before I leave for the day or he rips into everything." _ Matt said.

"Stop stressing Matt. We'll be fine." T.K. said rolling his eyes. He could hear the background noise of the airport and the impatient voice of one of his band mates telling him to hurry up.

"_Look they have just called our flight. I will ring once we get into Tokyo." _Matt said hurriedly before hanging up.

With a snort T.K. dropped his phone on to the table and rubbed the side of his head. Luminous green eyes peered up at him. With a sigh he scooped the kitten and settled him on his lap. Fang purred happily, kneading his leg. With a sigh he leant back and closed his eyes.

* * *

_He was pressed up against the wall. A mouth ghosted over his cheek. Hands slid down and brushed against the front of his jeans. He stifled a moan hardly daring to believe this was happening. The firm, muscular body of his assailant left no chance of escape. _

_That mouth blew seductively in his ear. "T.K. Open your eyes." The deep rich voice of the older man teased him. He cracked open his eyes and looked into dark chocolatey heaven. An amused chuckle spilled from those sinful lips. A hand deftly unbuttoned his jeans and tugged down the zip. The blue denim sagged down his hips giving the man better access. A hand lightly grazed his boxers causing him to buck against it._

_That moan he had been holding back escaped. Closing his eyes again he jerked them open again when suddenly a mouth pressed against his lips. That hand grasped him firmly making him gasp, a tongue deftly invaded his mouth leaving him wanting more. A harsh noise broke the kiss. With a curse he looked down..._

* * *

With a start T.K. woke up; his phone ringing/vibrating madly on the table. Fang gave it an affronted glare before jumping to the floor and stalking off to the vicinity of the food bowl. T.K. reached for his phone and noted grumpily the caller was his ex. He pushed the decline button and staggered to his feet. That had been one hell of a dream and one that was becoming more frequent; much to his embarrassment.

He trudged over to his bag and hauled it onto his shoulder. Time for a cold shower.

* * *

Sliding the cut vegetables into the wok, he turned, and grabbed the spatula and began stirring the vegetables and meat. His phone went off again. He ignored the stupid thing knowing it was going to be Li again.

He looked dreamily into the hot pan as he thought about the recurring dream. Frantic meows broke through the reverie. With a sigh he pulled his dinner off the heat and went looking for the mischievous kitten.

T.K. traced the cries to the bedroom he was staying in. Opening the door he looked in disbelief at the mess the little ball of fur had created. Feathers from the pillow were strewn everywhere. The clothes he had left folded on the bed where all over the floor. The glass he had left on the bedside table lay in pieces, as did the vase.

"Fang!" he growled. The kitten bolted out from underneath the bed and through his legs, scampering his way down the hall. With a curse he shut the door and stomped into the lounge room.

Green eyes peered out from underneath the relative safety of the couch. He went to grab the kitten, who made another dash for safety. 5 minutes later he had managed to chase Fang into the laundry. With another glare he scolded the cat before shutting the door. With a sigh he went back to the kitchen and was about to put the wok on when his phone went off again. Pinching the bridge of his nose he picked up the phone and saw Li's number. Declining the call he saw with disbelief there were 8 missed calls. With a growl he picked up a pot and dumped the stupid thing in there and placed it in the oven.

Grabbing the wok he placed it back onto the hotplate and watched it as it began to cook again. Grabbing another pot he retrieved the rice he had prepared and put it onto cook. Going back into the living room he made his way to the small bar. Crouching down he spied the really good bourbon that Matt liked to hide from his band mates. With a smirk he grabbed the bottle and snagged one of the crystal glasses as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Pouring himself a healthy dose of the amber liquid he quickly stirred his creation before adding his special hot sauce. He turned the gas down and left his dinner to simmer. Setting the timer he went to clean up the mess that Fang had made.

Feeling a little better after having eaten a good meal he opened the laundry door. Fang bolted out and made a dash for the living room. With practised ease T.K. scooped him up with one hand and carried the disgruntled animal into the lounge. Grabbing the TV remote he sat down. Fang's tail lashed against his leg. With a grin he settled the animal in his lap, stroking his soft fur. With his free hand he snagged the bottle of bourbon and took a quick pull. Switching on the TV he channel surfed until he saw a rerun of his second favourite show Friends.

With a smile he sank further into the couch taking swigs from the bottle.

* * *

_He was pinned to the couch. The older man held his hands above his head. That mouth was taunting him again. He whined and tried to move his hands._

"_I don't think so." His captor whispered in his ear. A tongue flicked it making him jump._

"_Please!" he pleaded. He bucked his hips trying to press himself against his assailant._

_A throaty chuckle was his only warning before a hand brushed against his groin. He moaned and pushed himself against it. A mouth descended on his; that tongue battled with his. The hand that held his captive released them and grabbed the back of his neck deepening the kiss. _

_One of T.K.'s hands made its way into thick luxurious hair. The other rubbed against the bulge of the older man. He whined again when his assailant pulled away. Dark chocolate eyes glared into his._

"_Naughty!" the deep voice lashed out. T.K. let his hands drop to his side._

"_Behind your back." The voice commanded. He slid his hands behind his back and shuddered when he felt the cold metal encircle his wrists._

"_Are you going to behave?" _

_He nodded, desperate to feel the release he needed. A smirk was all the answer he wanted. He bit his lip when that mouth latched onto his neck. The hand resumed its ministration rubbing faster and harder against him._

* * *

Tai shook his head. "Look Matt. Just give me a minute. I'm sure everything is okay!" he said exasperated. He used his shoulder to prop his phone against his ear as he struggled with the deadlock on Matt's apartment door. Turning the door handle at the same time as he opened the lock he managed to get the door open and quickly closed behind him. Fang had a bad habit of trying to escape. He turned and just stared gobsmacked at the scene in front of him.

T.K. lay sprawled across the couch sound asleep. The little demon kitten he had gotten Matt was sleeping happily on Matt's favourite chair – the one he knew he wasn't allowed on. An empty bottle of the blonde's favourite bourbon lay on the floor alongside the remote. Cushions lay all over the floor. A magazine was in shreds on Matt's new fancy rug.

"_Tai? Tai! What's going on?" _Matt's voice broke through the shock.

"T.K.'s and Fang are sound asleep. Look. I'm going to go. Don't want to wake them. I'll leave a note and ask him to call you when he wakes up. Does that sound ok?" Tai said in a low voice wincing at the site of destroyed flowers and vase.

"_Oh. Sure no problem. Sorry for disturbing your date." _Matt said.

"You can make it up to me when you get back. Bye " Tai replied. He turned off the phone after Matt's curt reply. Running his hand through his hair he assessed the mess. With a small sigh he picked up the remains of the flowers and the vase from the floor. Green eyes opened and glared at him for his intrusion. Glaring back he made a move towards the kitten. Sensing danger Fang jumped off the lounge and headed towards the safety of the laundry.

White Fang was exactly what Matt needed to bring a little chaos into his best friend's neatly ordered little life. In the short 3 months he had been in the blonde singer's life he had managed to turn everything upside down and made him slightly more relaxed about everything not being picture perfect.

He lent down and picked up the empty bottle of bourbon. A soft groan made him look into sky blue eyes. "Hey." He said softly with a quick smile. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Tai!" T.K. chirped back. With a frown of concern, Tai in closer and just about choked on the alcoholic fumes that radiated off the younger blonde.

A mouth latched onto his; arms wound his neck. He was pulled forward. A tongue skilfully invaded his mouth. He pulled back from the enthusiastic kiss completely.

"T.K.?" Tai gasped out as the younger man's mouth latched on his neck. He tried to prise the arms away from his neck but fell backwards as he lost his balance. The blonde's body followed. He lay there in shock when he felt a bulge pressing into against his groin.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Storm xox  
**


	2. ChapterTwo

**Thank you to Takato the dreamer for the review**

* * *

_"What the hell is going on?"_

* * *

**House-Sitting**

Chapter Two

* * *

Tai looked over at the sound of the strange voice. Li stood in the apartment's doorway with a look of pure rage. In his hand he held a box of chocolates; one of T.K.'s favourites Tai noted absentmindedly. The younger man slammed the door behind him as he entered. Tai managed to finally push Matt's younger brother off of him and rose to his feet.

"How did you get in here?" Tai asked suspiciously. T.K. finally registered that there was someone else here. He staggered to his feet and crashed into Tai's back. The brunette steadied him before returning his attention on the enraged man in front of him.

"The door was unlocked. What the hell is going on?" Li snapped back . The black haired man stepped forward threateningly towards Tai.

"None of your damn business!" T.K. stumbled forward. "Go away!"

"It is my damn business. Have you been having an affair with **him**?!" Li said glaring angrily at T.K. Tai gave the man a weird look.

"No!" T.K. exclaimed angrily.

"Then who the hell is he?" Li snarled back. T.K. staggered protectively in front of Tai.

"Matt's friend. Go away. I told you it is over!" T.K. snapped back heatedly.

"Oh. This is Tai? The one you have been having wet dreams about?" Li taunted. A look of satisfaction crossed his face when the colour drained from T.K.'s.

Tai looked with confusion at Li. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"N-nothing!" T.K. interrupted hurriedly. He refused to look at Tai instead shooting a murderous glance at his ex. "You are such an arse! I told you to stay away from me. I wasn't the one cheating."

"Oh I'm sorry. You weren't cheating? Then how come you called out his name when we last had sex?" Li said with a nasty smirk. Tai shifted uneasily behind T.K. completely at a loss for what to do.

"You are so full of it! I did no such thing!" T.K. said vehemently.

"Oh really. Do you want the video proof?" Li replied evilly.

"You taped us having sex?!" T.K. shouted angrily. The nasty smile on Li's face made him feel sick.

"You bastard." He whispered. "Why the fuck would you do something like that?"

"So he could keep you under his thumb and make you do things you necessarily wouldn't. Like stay with him." Tai said completely appalled. T.K. numbly noted the brief look of surprise that crossed Li's face. It seemed that Tai's assessment of his ex was correct.

"We are never ever getting back together." T.K. said tiredly. He ignored the smirk on Li's face fighting the wave of severe nausea that was trying to engulf him.

"The media is going to love this. The little brother of the Teenage Wolves star singer involved in a sex scandal starring his best friend. Do you know how much the DVD is going to worth?" Li said with an evil laugh. "Especially when they find out that you were having an affair with him while still seeing poor old me?"

"W-what?" T.K. asked horrified. "You can't do this. Matt hasn't done anything to you!"

"I was never good enough for his little brother. You know he threatened me if I ever hurt you? I reckon I have a lot more ways of damaging him then he does of hurting me." Li shook his head. Dark brown eyes glittered strangely. That taunting gaze turned its attention to Tai.

"You know he's had the hots for you since before he realised he was gay?" Li said calmly.

Tai looked at T.K. briefly before returning his attention to the creep. "What do you exactly expect me to do?" he asked with a shrug.

This seemed to make the idiot falter for a moment. An ugly look took over the man's face. "I have no idea what he sees in you. You are nothing but a dumb jock." He hissed at Tai.

"I have no idea what T.K. saw in you. You are a complete and utter dick." Tai retorted completely unfazed. It wasn't the first time that someone had called him a dumb jock and it probably wasn't going to be the last.

Li snarled at him. "What do you think his precious brother is going to do when tell him that I caught you two having sex with each other in his apartment?"

"Matt would never believe you. As you said he doesn't like you." Tai said calmly laying a reassuring hand on T.K.'s shoulder.

"Oh. He will believe me." Li said darkly. "How does it feel knowing that you have ruined your brothers career T.K.?"

T.K. shivered lightly as he thought about all the implications for Matt if the video was made public. He sank to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tai asked beginning to get really angry.

"My problem is that he knowingly went out with me while he was in love with you!" Li snapped. "He was having an affair – an emotional one!"

"Everyone has a first love. I can guarantee that you still remember yours." T.K. snapped out wishing heartily that he was dead. "I really cared for you Li. I actually thought that I was going to be with you for the rest of our life but then you cheated on me with Brad. Of all people - you know how much I despise him!"

Li looked momentarily stunned at the revelation but soon enough the sneer was back. "Say what you want but first love. You really expect me to buy that? I have slept next to you for 2 years. These dreams that you have been having – they started a month ago. About the same time you started distancing yourself from me. So I followed you. The pair of you having been spending an inordinate amount of time together – alone! You cannot honestly expect me to believe the 'we are only friends' line."

"Matt just proposed to his girlfriend. We were helping him plan it and since he didn't have a lot of spare time to make it happen while the band was recording their new album." Tai said flatly. "I would never betray Matt and neither would T.K.!"

"Likely story." Li said with a snort of derision.

Rolling his eyes Tai picked up the TV remote and turned it on. Finding the HDD recorder he turned it on and flicked through a list of home movies. Finding the one he wanted he turned it on and turned his attention to the idiots face.

T.K. watched miserably as the video played through showing the planning and initiation for the proposal. His idea for Sora to enjoy later on after the stress of planning the wedding was finished. Li stood there stiffly and saw the truth of T.K.'s word. The dates and times that the young blonde had 'disappeared' were rubberstamped on the damn video making his entire allegations baseless.

"You are a complete and utter bastard. I can't believe I trusted you!" T.K. said after it had finished. Seeing the sneer on his ex's face he grabbed the empty bottle next to him and threw it at his head. Amazingly despite his intoxicated state he managed to clip Li's face. "I hate you so much! I never want to see you again!"

T.K. staggered to his feet and down to the direction of his bedroom. Tai let him ago and advanced angrily on the moron. Grabbing the dazed man in his grasp he smashed him against the door his face inches away. Brown eyes looked into his apprehensively.

"You try and release that tape publicly and I will thrash you like the dog you are. After that I will make sure to absolutely and utterly destroy you." Tai said with a hint of calm. He watched as the man tried to puff himself up. "One thing you should know is that Matt has an entire network of friends who will do anything to protect him and T.K. You will definitely come off second best. I suggest you leave and never try and contact T.K. again because otherwise they will come after you. I think the police will also be a little interested about your threats. Leave now before I beat you senseless."

He released his grip on Li who fell into a puddle on the floor. It wasn't long before the fool scrambled out the door leaving him in peace. Quickly he got out his phone and rang a couple of friends asking for their help to shut the prick down without revealing too much about T.K. and his involvement.

Fang scampered into the lounge room crying pitifully. "What's wrong little buddy?" Tai asked making a move towards the cat. The black ball of fur scrambled away in the direction of the bedrooms. With a sigh he locked the front door before following in the cats wake.

Muffled sobs come from the closed door of the spare room. Fang meowed pitifully at Tai stretching up on his hind legs towards the door. Quietly he turned the door knob to see T.K. curled in the foetal position on the bed. His shoulders shook as he sobbed his heartbreak into the pillow.

With an internal side Tai sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed T.K.'s shoulder. He froze at the touch; a watery blue eye peeked out at Tai. The little colour left completely drained from his face.

"Hey." Tai said softly. Gently he pulled the unresisting blonde into his arms and rocked him while the younger man cried himself out.

"I'm sorry." T.K. said as he pulled away. Tai grabbed the box of tissues next to the bed and offered him one.

"You okay." He asked gently. The blonde nodded refusing to look at Tai. Blowing his nose he let the older man help into bed fully clothed. It didn't take him long to nod off. Fang curled up next to him on the bed drawing a small smile from Tai.

Knowing that T.K. was going to have a killer hang over in the morning he went to the kitchen and then the bathroom. On the nightstand where the blonde could find it he put a glass of water and some tablets for the head. Leaving the pair to sleep he went back into the lounge room to clean up the mess they had left.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

T.K. felt a wave of nausea hit him as he opened his eyes. The light from the sun blinded him and pierced his aching head. With a groan he staggered out of bed to the small bathroom and made it just in time to the toilet. He rested his head against the cool surface after he had finished losing the limited contents of his stomach.

Something licked the back of his neck. He turned stiffly to see the large green eyes watching with curiosity. "I need to feed you." He managed to croak out. At the mention of the food the bundle of mischief leapt of his shoulders and scampered for the door.

Somehow T.K. managed to get to his feet despite the room tilting dangerously. Staggering to the sink he washed his face and slowly walked back into the bedroom. He saw a glass of water and what looked like pain killers on the table. When pain lanced through his brain again he made the decision to do this first before feeding the rambunctious cat.

Swallowing the pills and draining the glass of water seemed to help him revive a little. Finally he managed to push his nausea down enough to attempt the small distance to the laundry. Slowly he made his way into the laundry and spied the cat eating from a full bowl. A surge of pain left him breathless and fighting not to be sick again. Slowly he returned the way he came and managed to get back onto his room. After closing the blinds he carefully sat on his bed. Slowly he tugged at his clothes and piece by piece dumped them on the floor until he was completely naked. He hated the restrictive feel of clothes when he slept.

Finally he slipped into the bed and lay back into its comfy surrounds. He tried to piece together the events of last night but it was all a blur after the he had watched the fourth episode of his show. He remembered having another dream about Tai but that was the last thing he could remember.

An image of the brunette popped into his head. Tai held him tightly as he cried about something. 'What happened?' he asked himself as his eyes began to close involuntarily.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

_His clothes lay in a puddle on the floor while he lay on the bed completely exhausted. The last few days had been extremely full on with work and catching up with friends. He didn't even have the energy to crawl under the covers and just lay there until sleep claimed him._

_It felt like he had only just gone to sleep when something woke him. Tiredly he tried to work out what it was and stiffened when he felt something icy cold slide down his back. Jerking away from the cold he was stopped by a warm strong hand._

"_Uh uh. You need to take your punishment. Roll over." The voice that haunted his dream said tauntingly._

_Complying with the command he struggled not to whimper as the cold moved over his hips and down past his stomach. Biting his lip he managed not to jerk when it touched his penis. "Very good." Lips pressed against his ear. "I might even let you make reparation if you continue your good behaviour."_

_T.K. quivered slightly at the thought. His mouth began to nibble on his captive's ear while the hand that kept T.K. still moved from his arm and followed the path the other had taken. He tasted blood when the hand wrapped around his throbbing manhood and began to taunt and tease him. It didn't take long for the combination of ice and a warm hand to push him over the edge. He came hard over his captors hand and lay on the bed completely limp. The mouth that had been sucking his neck stopped and the warm presence left the bed._

_T.K. heard the running of water and wearily shifted his head. It shut off and then there was Tai; standing in the bathroom doorway fully clothed watching him like a hawk and its prey._

_Slowly he walked back towards T.K. and stood a little distance away from the bed. He knew what he needed to do. Sliding off the bed he knelt before Tai waiting for the permission to proceed. The tiniest nod was all he needed before he attacked the older man's trouser with a sudden vigour. Finally they were down and pooled around his ankles, boxers followed._

_It was long and thick standing proudly to attention. He admired it and waited for the signal. T.K. looked up holding his breath. Tai moved forward nudging his mouth. Willingly he opened his mouth and ..._

* * *

*ts*

* * *

T.K. choked on the liquid that was being poured down his mouth. "Easy. Easy." He heard the murmur of a familiar voice. After swallowing the liquid he looked up into chocolate brown eyes. He went red with embarrassment when he realised his naked state and Tai being near after one of _those_ dreams. The world began to fade in and out and just as a worried face came closer – he fainted.

* * *

**Please enjoy the next installment. :)  
**

**Hope you all have a wonderful New Years. Stay safe!  
**

**Love Storm xox  
**


End file.
